Sexy Gotham Sirens
by LemonJuicer
Summary: Gotham's most villainous vixens have all decided that they want to have some fun with their favourite vigilante, whether it be alone or together. When Batman goes out to search for Robin, he ends up finding three very sultry villainesses waiting for him. Smut. Batman x Harley. Batman x Ivy.
1. Harley Quinn's Trap

**A/N: Hey, took me long enough. I know right. I apologize if some people were looking forward to this earlier but there are a bunch of other sexy Batman fanfics online so go read some of those ones. Anyway, it's only been a month so you know, better than most right. Right? I probably won't promise any fics in the future just in case something like this happens again but I hope that whoever is reading enjoys this and that it was worth the wait. And in my defense, you have no idea how hard it is writing about the goddamn Batman fucking somebody and not end up breaking out into a little self pleasuring session. Not saying that that's what took me a whole month but it is at least a little responsible. And BTW, Harley Quinn is in her Arkham City outfit.**

Batman woke up slowly. Groggy. Disoriented. He needed a minute to get his bearings. The lights on the walls and ceiling hurt his eyes. They adjusted quickly. The room didn't look too big. Kind of like an office. An office which clearly hadn't been used for a while. He kept looking around the room and from what he could see, it looked like the office inside what was most likely some sort of warehouse. An abandoned one, probably.

Batman attempted to stand up but was unable to, due to being bound to the chair he was seated on. There was five lines of rope around his chest, abdomen and arms, keeping his body on the chair, some rope keeping his legs firmly pressed against the chair legs and rope binding his lower arms to the armrests of the chair. Naturally, he tried forcing his way out but the rope was too thick and too much, plus the chair was bolted to the ground, so he couldn't break it using his own body. His looked down and also saw that his utility belt was gone. This wasn't a problem though. He would be out of this in a little over a minute. Two minutes, tops.

Firstly though, Batman had to figure out what had happened. He focused, trying to recollect his memories. He was after someone. A villain. Why? Because they managed to kidnap Robin. That just made Batman think a little more urgently, Tim was in danger. He managed to find out where he was and...it was a trap. But Batman knew that at the time. So how did he...that's right, Tim was the trap. He was rigged with some sort of sleeping gas to be released when he was carried out of the hideout. But who? A woman. Not Ivy, it's not her style. Not Catwoman, she wouldn't go that far, not anymore. It's nothing that elaborate, and Batman could escape from it pretty easily, meaning...

"Hiya Bats! I didn't make those ropes too tight on ya, did I?" Harley said as she entered the room.

"Harley." Batman growled as he saw her. "Where's Robin?"

"Ouch." She said as she feigned disappointment. "Always thinking about the boy-blunder. I think that's why it's never worked out between us."

Batman's expression didn't change, naturally. "Tell me where he is Quinn, and I promise to make your cell in Arkham comfortable."

"You're not exactly in a position to make threats, are you bat-brain?" Batman stayed silent, though not in agreement, as opposed to what Harley thought. "That's what I thought."

"What do you want, Harley? What have you done with Robin?" His voice stayed cool and collected, Harley really wanted to change that.

Harley strutted towards Batman, swaying her hips and putting on a sexy smirk. This was nothing new. What was new, was Harley getting up and straddling Batman's lap while putting her arms around his neck.

"The little birdie is fine. He was fun for a little while but it's the big bad bat that I want to play with." Harley teased, that playful smile staying in her face.

"Harley?" Batman wondered with a raised eyebrow. What was she getting at?

Harley giggled and ran her tongue up the side of The Dark Knight's face, up onto his cowl and finishing at the bat-ear. "Mmm. You won't tell Mistah J about this, right? I don't see why you would. You're bound to enjoy this as much as I will."

"Enjoy what Harley?" She wouldn't. Would she? Batman wouldn't be surprised if she did something like that but still, he would've expected her to put the Joker first.

"Enjoy this." Harley giggled and sat up straight on his lap. She took her hand and undid a string on her corset. Then undid another. And another. And another. And just kept undoing them until she reached the final string, lingering on that one and let the corset slide off her slender body and fall onto the cold floor.

She tried to find a reaction in his face but saw nothing. She made a 'hmph' sound and proceeded to remove her unpractically tight blouse, dropping that on the floor also.

She undid her bra strap but held her bra in place with her hands over her breasts, Batman still looking at her, deadpan, not even looking down at her chest for a second. "You know, I'm a little offended Batsy. I've only shown these puppies off to my puddin' and maybe Ivy once or twice but she's not important. Here I am, about to let it out for you and you don't show the slightest sign of wanting a peek."

The Crusader stayed silent, practically glaring into her soul.

"Fine." She said, clearly annoyed but made a smirk when her hands came down and she let her bra and breasts fall. Finally, she saw Batman's eyes focus on them. She giggled as he looked at her creamy tits and pointed nipples, which would have fit in his hand perfectly. To Harley's dismay though, he didn't really seem to be appreciating them. More like just seeing that they were useless round balls on her chest.

"Well, what do ya think?" Harley asked, striking a little pose with her upper body. Batman just looked back up at her with the same expressionless face. Harley sighed and looked disappointed. "I give up. I guess I'll just have fun with you however I want to."

Batman raised his eyebrow as a childish grin went back onto Harley's face. She cupped his face into her hands, leaned forward and pressed her cherry covered lips against his. It was a soft kiss but not romantic. It was teasing. She moaned into his mouth slightly as she slipped her tongue past his lips and attempted to coax his tongue to life, to no real avail. But she didn't really need to. He tasted good.

When she pulled away, she did so with a huge grin on her face. She got off of his lap and got onto her knees, tits still hanging out and hands on his thighs. Without a word she reached up his legs to his hips and began pulling at the bottom half of his batsuit, covering his legs. After a few tugs it began sliding down and they were surprisingly flexible considering how many bullets the suit has stopped before. Her eyes trailed up his so sexily muscular legs to the black boxers that he was wearing and Harley's grin grew three seizes when thought she saw the faintest outline of a bulge.

"Oh Batsy. Don't tell me that I actually managed to turn you on a bit." Harley teased and pulled his boxers down as quick as she could. Harley couldn't help but stare. It was already the size of Mr J's but she could tell that it wasn't even all the way up yet. Probably only about half way.

She ran her index finger up and down its semi-erect length, licking her lips hungrily. Her grin refused to leave her face as she watched the monster before her slowly awakened, getting larger and larger. Just in width alone, Harley was already sure that she would barely be able to take it but she always liked a challenge.

When it was almost all the way up, Harley leaned forward and licked the whole underside of his cock, taking in the taste of Batman. It was sweaty. Harley always wondered what it would be like underneath all that rubber and kevlar. It was delicious. She giggled and proceeded to wrap her whole hand around as much of it as she could - which wasn't the whole way around - and jerk him off. She made sure to make good use of her tongue, licking the head of her captive's dick and swirl around it, like some sort of lollipop.

"Mmm B-man, I hate to admit but you're so much tastier than Mistah J." Harley giggled as Batman finally became completely hard and saying that Harley was impressed is an understatement.

Harley was so focused on playing with her new toy that she barely noticed how much she wanted to play with herself. Her left hand squeezed itself down into her tights and under her panties so she could rub herself while she was rubbing Batman. Her fingers were putting pressure onto her erect clit as she felt her body heat up. She continued covering Batman's cock with her saliva, taking it and running her tongue over it from all angles, just getting wetter and wetter the more she tasted him. She wanted him inside her and she wanted it now.

She took her hands off him and out of her tights before standing up straight. Her boots came off quickly, flying to the other side of the room and her tights were no exception. The only things she had left on her were her gloves, her choker and her panties.

Batman couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when her saw that her panties were black with a bat-symbol on the front of them. Harley saw where his eyes were directed and giggled before pouncing and straddling his lap again.

"Believe it or not Bat-brain, I've wanted to do this for a little while now. You can't tell me that you haven't at least thought about ploughing me before." Harley said, looking at him with her wide smirk.

Silence.

She sighed and shook her head before getting her grin back and adjusting her position so her slit was hovering over her captive's erection. She had a slightly nervous look as she moved her panties to the side and lowered herself, a look which was replaced with pain as she finally took his head in.

"Oh god, you're so...so big." Harley groaned as she hovered there in mid air. She hesitated for a moment then slammed herself down on the rest of Batman's cock making herself scream out in pain. She was too focused on the sharp feeling that she didn't notice the grunt that came from the dark knight.

She steadied herself a little, her arms going around the bat's neck before she rose herself up and slammed back down, getting a good bit of pleasure from it this time. Her rhythm continued, slowly rising and falling onto him until she was adjusted to his size, then she began bouncing up on him like a little child.

"Fuck! Your cock feels so good! Shit!" Harley moaned out as her cunt engulfed Batman's cock inside of her again and again. She could hardly think straight because of how good his dick felt. He wasn't even doing anything and yet it felt twice as good as Mistah J's.

She grinned in glee as she pounded herself, her delicious breasts bouncing up and down right along with her. Her eyes were closed and her back was arched, so she was too busy to notice Batman's eyes following the same movement as her tits.

"Oh fuck yes! Deeper! I want more!" Harley squealed as she adjusted her positioning a little, only allowing the huge cock to get further into her. She opened her eyes and looked down at Batman before leaning forward and smashing her lips into his, attacking his mouth with her tongue. Her breasts squeezed tightly against his chest as she moaned heavily into it and grinned when she felt his tongue attacking back, easily gaining dominance over hers. So he finally gave in.

"So you do like me fucking you?" She tried to tease when she pulled away but it came out as more of a moan. "Do you like that I'm about to cum all over you? I'm gonna fuck you until I cum all over this bat-dick!" She giggled maniacally, which turned into a moan which turned back into a giggle. The room was soon filled with slapping skin, moans and giggles echoing throughout it. With one hand still keeping her barely steady, the other reached up and grabbed one of her jiggling breasts, squeezing it roughly and giving herself even more to moan and cum from.

"I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! I'M...AHHHHH" Harley screamed as her orgasm hit her. Her body convulsed and she rapidly squeezed Batman's dick unconsciously, drenching his cock with her sweet love juices. She rode out her orgasm as much as she could before all she could muster was a lazy grind while she came.

Harley was panting heavily when her orgasm was over and giggled childishly before smirking at Batman. "Would I be correct in saying that you enjoyed that much more than you let on?"

No response.

"Of course I would. But honestly B-man, that was amazing. So much better than Mistah J. Oh, don't tell him I said that." A look of worry on her face as she said the last line. She got up off him, wobbling a bit on her own two legs and placed her hands on her hips, looking undeniably sexy in that pose. "I think that I'm done with you Bats. I don't want to cheat on Mistah J too much. But maybe I could-"

Harley let out a high pitched squeal as Batman lunged and grabbed her. She tried to break free but before she knew it she was turned around and bent over the desk on the other side of the office.

"H-how did you-?! But the binds! I had you-" Harley incoherently complained.

"I could have escaped those whenever I wanted to. Now, you are going to tell me where Robin is." Batman asked, quickly restraining her hands behind her back and bat-cuffing them.

"Oh yeah, and why would I tell you that?" Harley challenged, straining to look back at her former captive turned captor. If she was able to turn her head all the way around, she would have seen the crusader smirk right before ripping off her bat-panties and impaling her tight pussy with his still throbbing member.

"Ahhhh!" She half screamed half moaned from the sudden intrusion and felt her walls clench tightly around him from the surprise but he didn't stop there. With no warming he pulled out and slammed right back into her again, and again, and again, and again. He was pounding into soaking cunt from behind against the desk, smacking her ass with his thighs and holding her bat-cuffed wrists behind her back, forcing her to take it whether she liked it or not.

Harley didn't like it. She loved it. All thoughts of not cheating on her puddin' too much were erased from her mind as she was fucked mercilessly by The Dark Knight. Her breasts rubbed against the cold hard wood of the desk with every pass just tantalizing her more and her g-spot was constantly abused by the angle that bats was going in, making her feel like electricity was crackling inside of her. In a good way.

"Oh Bats, give me that bat-cock! Right there! Harder B-man! Fuck my tight pussy!" All of her dirty talking from Mistah J seemed to pay off here as Batman's thrusts increased in speed and strength, driving Harley wild. All that could be heard from him were grunts as he plunged himself deep inside of her, reaching nowhere near the same decibel level as Harley.

"You're gonna make me cum again! Make your little slut cum Mistah B! Your clown whore of cock is cumming for you!" Harley squealed. That dirty talk was definitely conditioning from Joker but that didn't stop Batman from pounding into her. "FUCK MISTAH B! I'M CUMMING!"

Harley's high pitched scream filled the room as she came again, unable to stop her eyes from rolling into the back of her head and her back from arching along with her trembling body. Batman's cock was coated in a second layer of her cum, along with her thighs as she dripped some from her rapidly clenching pussy.

Her orgasm died down slowly, with her face make-up being all over the place, her body sweating profusely and her collapsing on the table, panting heavily. She didn't even catch her breath before she felt a hard head, dripping with pre-cum against her puckered asshole.

"Tell me where Robin is." Batman demanded but Harley was too worn out to answer. "Tell me where he is and I'll give you one last ride."

He squeezed his cock into her ass slowly, her cum being a perfect lubricant letting it slide in easily enough. The pain was still there for Harley but the pleasure she got from her ass being filled was so much more. She finally regained her breath and a bit of energy and wiggled her ass a little, trying to get Batman to pound her again.

"Please fuck my ass Mistah B. I'll be a good little clown slut and tell you where the bird is. Just please fuck me." Harley begged, trying her best to get some friction from the cock currently filling her up.

Batman decided to oblige her and with both hands tightly gripping her hips began thrusting himself into her ass. Harley's moans picked up again, along with the sound of slapping skin. Harley just loved it in the ass, more than anywhere else. With Mistah J or with Poison Ivy, the ass was her favorite place to get fucked. She'd always have to do all kinds of messed up acts for Mistah J before he would even slip a finger into her asshole.

"Fuck my whore ass B-man! Spank me like a little slut!" The spanking Harley was only sort of into, not really. But with the way Mistah J got her to have sex, the things she said were kind of second nature to her now.

Batman obliged again however and brought a swift hand down onto her asscheek, making it ripple and making her squeal suddenly in the middle of one of her moans. Harley wasn't lasting long here, she was already on the verge of cumming. A few more spanks from Batman and that did it for her.

She came again, her pussy leaking out juice all over her and Batman's thighs while Batman finally followed suit and shot rope after rope of sticky cum deep inside her satisfied asshole. The hot spunk sank deep inside her dark tightness and even when Batman pulled out, three more sticky ropes of cum shot out and landed on Harley's now red asscheeks.

She lay on the table, her legs practically just dangling off of it, barely supporting her weight. She had a wide grin on her face while her eyes were closed, feeling absolutely exhausted.

"Where's Robin?" Batman asked simply, his dick going soft as he stood behind her.

"Robin...the bird...he's with...with...Ivy." Harley muttered out, barley able to get the words out. "Botanical Gardens...central Gotham..."

Batman quickly put the rest of his suit back on and looked at Harley, laying there asleep now. Naked. He called the GCPD and informed them of Harley Quinn's location before leaving the warehouse and taking off into the night to go after his kidnapped partner.


	2. Poison Ivy's Garden

Poison Ivy smirked as she looked at her brand new puppet standing in front of her. He stood completely still, obedient and ready to follow orders. His broad shoulders and statuesque body had Ivy licking her lips deviously and strutting around him in her own sexy manner.

"So Batman, tell me, I was expecting you to get here sooner. Did my favorite little clown end up having a little more fun than she should have?" Ivy asked, that classic hint of sexuality underlining her words.

He nodded simply, his face remaining expressionless.

"Hmm, I should have thought so." Ivy stated as she ran her finger along the back of his shoulders as she strutted. "So you came here to save your little birdie, right?"

Another deadpan nod.

Ivy sighed as she moved around and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, her pose just naturally sexy out of habit. "Were you this stoic when Harley was teasing you?" Another nod. Ivy couldn't help but smile a little. "Of course you were. Well, I guess I should tell you old man, I'm taking a small break from saving my babies." Ivy told him as she waved her hand and the leaves and vines covering up her most private parts slithered away and fell down to the ground.

Out of the flora and shrubbery filling the garden, thick green vines emerged and began wrapping around each other. The tendrils quickly and efficiently formed a type of vine bed behind Ivy's completely green and exposed body.

"I've decided to take a small break and have a bit of fun for myself. Lucky for you, a certain superhero is going to help me out." Ivy teased before sitting back down on her vine bed. She beckoned Batman towards her with a gesture of two fingers. He obeyed and walked towards her stiffly. "On your knees, Bat." Batman kneeled down as she said.

Ivy smirked before shifting forward a little so her ass was barely still seated on the vine bed and spreading her legs, exposing her pink slit to the detective.

"I know you're not much of a talker but I'd like to see what that mouth of yours can do." Ivy said sultrily, running her left hand along her green body in anticipation. Both she and Harley had heard things from Selena, and Ivy was wondering if she was telling the truth. She was even a little jealous that Harley got to go first. Just a little.

Ivy watched as Batman's head went in between her legs and his hands brushed her lime thighs when he spread her legs a little wider. His fingers curled slightly, gripping her thighs and keeping her steady.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I really don't have all day." Ivy surprised herself by licking her lips in anticipation as she watched the bat get ready. The next thing she saw and felt was a wet tongue, running up her slit all the way, making her let out a low hum and a final little flick of the tongue against her clit.

Batman kept his tongue at her nub, working on it slowly, soft strokes of his tongue toying with it and making Ivy shudder above him. His tongue swirled in small circles around it, only making Ivy want more but more out of frustration than anything. Batman decided to stop playing with her and after securing his grip on her legs, making sure that she wouldn't move them, his lips covered the pink clit and he sucked, hard.

Ivy let out a small yelp from the sudden increase in sensation as Batman started to ravish her clit with his tongue. He prodded and flicked it, covering it with his saliva and sending flurries of sex signals to Ivy's brain, making her rock her hips and wet her pussy, both unintentionally. Vines wrapped around her wrists and hands so that she would have something strong to grip on to as Batman made with her clit how he wanted to. She didn't know what to make of it. He was licking then flicking then sucking then blowing then prodding then blowing then sucking then flicking then...god, Ivy couldn't keep track.

"My god Batman! Make me cum! You insignificant...! Oh Batman!" Ivy moaned, nowhere near as loud as Harley. She actually knew how to control her volume but the same lust could be heard in her voice.

Ivy's pussy was aching to be played with, getting wetter by the second as Batman made her crave him more. She wanted to tell him to do something about how empty her womanhood was but she was too caught up in the moment and she was so close anyway. A few more seconds of Batman devouring her clit and she came undone above him with a low and long moan, echoing throughout the gardens. Her pussy clenched down around nothing, reminding her about how needy it was right now but her body still shook with ecstasy.

She came down from her orgasm and looked down at the Dark Knight, seeing him pepper her body with kisses as he stood up slowly, going up her slim stomach and reaching her green, beautiful breasts. He took one of her hard, nipples into his mouth and used it like it was her clit, restarting Ivy's moans again.

"Pussy Batman. Fuck my pussy." She moaned quietly before she lost control again. One of her vines was slithering over towards her and was about to take care of her needs until a hard thrust of three gloved fingers entered her body and made Ivy's next moan loud and broken. His tongue attacked her nipple while he finger banged her and he wasted no time with it. His fingers were pumping into her at a rapid pace, not bothering to ease Ivy into it but making her love it nonetheless.

His mouth switched breasts and began attacking the other one. The sensations were all too soon and all too fast for her, her pussy getting stretched out at such a rapid pace already while her tits got played with so soon after cumming.

She came quickly, moaning loudly as her pussy clamped around his fingers again and again, covering them with her juices. Her body rocked again as her orgasm travelled through her body, almost ripping the vines that she was holding on to so tightly.

When Ivy was done and was coming down from her high, she saw Batman just standing in front of her, awaiting orders.

"Tights. Off. Now." Ivy ordered and Batman had no choice but to obey. He removed his utility belt and pushed the bottom part of his batsuit down, including his boxers, and let his erection spring free for Ivy to lick her lips to.

"Sit." She said next, getting up from her spot on the vine bed and gesturing Batman towards it. He sat down at it and looked up at Ivy in front of him, his erection standing tall and waiting of her. With a small smirk, she turned around and straddled his lap, her back facing toward him. She positioned herself over his cock and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Now Batman," She started, turning her head to face him. "This is the part where you fuck me hard and fast until I'm satisfied. Got that?" Batman nodded and she smiled. "Good. Now-"

Before she could finish, Batman's hands were griped on her hips and slamming her down onto him, making her give out a small scream for the first time. He raised her back up and dropped her back down again quickly, barely giving her any time to adjust to his size or to comprehend what was happening. The vines came back quickly, giving her something to hold onto while she was constantly forced back down onto her puppet's member and was finally getting her bearings back.

She began using her own power to bounce up and down onto his lap, the sound of slapping skin making a fast rhythm. The reverse cowgirl position made his cock hit places inside of her that had her bouncing like a rabbit. Her fiery hair flailed about as she steadied herself using Batman's shoulders and turned her head to look at him again. Moans escaped past her lips again and again while she stared the Bat in the eyes before her throes of passion took over and she crashed her lips into his, not transferring any toxins as she wasn't going to have him die on her right now. Their tongues clashed with other, Ivy's losing for the most part, as Batman's hand slid up up body and cupped one of her jiggling breasts, squeezing it nicely in his hand and driving Ivy wild.

Her pussy felt so stretched and so full, that it felt like she was taking in so much more than she should but his hard meat kept penetrating her tight cavern, dripping with her wetness. He kept toying with her tit as she pulled away from the kiss and kept moaning uncontrollably.

"Cum for me Dark Knight!" Ivy demanded, still coming out as a desperate moan. "Send your useless human seed deep inside me!"

After four more pumps, Batman slammed her down hard and released himself inside of her. His cum rocketed through his shaft and deep inside of her warm sex, spurt after spurt following suit and burying themselves inside of her.

Ivy came again as she felt him fill her up, her pussy coating his cock in her juices as he filled her up with his. She kissed him passionately again as she came undone around him for the third time and fisted his hair with her hand as the torrents of pleasure overflowed her.

As she came down from her final orgasm, she was breathing heavily with a small smile on her face, wondering why she didn't use her power to do that to him earlier.

"Well, Dark Knight. It would seem that- ow!" Ivy was cut short as she felt something prick her neck. "What was...what was...tha...?" Ivy felled forward and slumped down onto the floor as Batman stood up and looked at the small tranquilizer bat-a-rang that was concealed in his glove in Ivy's neck.

He pulled his tights back up and clicked his belt back on before contacting Oracle.

"Bruce, are you alright? Have you found Robin?" She asked quickly.

"I'm fine Oracle. And Robin's not here. Not anymore. Get the suit to scan the pheromones in the air. If we're lucky, Robin had some of Ivy's pheromones find their way inside him. And when he was transported somewhere else-"

"They would have left a trail in the atmosphere, leading us right to him. On it." Oracle finished and quickly began the scan. "Did you manage to take out Ivy?"

Batman looked down at her unconscious body. Her unconscious _naked_ body. "She's been subdued." Was all he said.

"So I'm guessing that vaccine for her little mind control trick worked?"

"Of course it did. Did you tell Gordon where she is?"

"Yeah, I sent an anonymous tip. The GCPD should be there any second. Aaaand, got it. You're cowl should be picking up the pheromones now."

"Good work Barbara. I'll tell you when I find him."

"Please do. Find him, I mean. Good luck."

"I will." Batman said before ending the call and following the final trail to finding the Boy Wonder, hearing police sirens as he left.


	3. Catwoman's Den

Batman watched the hideout from a nearby rooftop. The pheromone trail led straight inside of it, Robin had to be in there somewhere. Batman put his fingers to his ear.

"Oracle, I've located where Robin might be. Looks like a hideout." Batman said.

"Good. Any trouble getting in?" She asked.

"Just some goons who look like they're under Ivy's control."

"That's a no then. Still, be careful. If you've already taken out Harley and Ivy, that probably means-"

"The mission is Robin, Oracle." Batman stated clearly, having anticipated her warning.

"I know, I just don't want you getting sidetracked. And you should know, police are at the warehouse where you left Harley. She's gone."

"What?" Batman said in slight surprise. "I'll take care of her once Robin is safe."

"Good call. Go get him back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sneaking into the hideout wasn't hard. Not that it was the norm but it was surprisingly easier than usual. The guards weren't even on watch, they were lounging around with guns in their hands. Not one of them was even patrolling the place.

She wanted him to go in there.

Batman followed the pheromones inside, which led him to a door with two guards, both quickly taken care of. He stood outside the room, seeing the pheromones lead inside before he turned his cowl back to normal vision.

"Robin." He said quietly before entering. He was greeted to a bedroom, with a kingsized bed right in the center. The room was decorated in red and black, with a few love hearts scattered around it here and there. Batman walked towards the bed and found himself not very surprised. Considering his last two encounters he had an idea of where this was going.

"Ahem." Batman heard the door close behind him. "About time you got here. Did my favorite green friend end up having a little more fun than she should have?"

"It wasn't any funnier when she said it." Batman told Catwoman. From the way she was dressed, it was _very_ clear where this was going.

She was wearing her skintight catsuit as usual, but her zip was down just a little more than normal, exposing her cleavage in a lacy black bra and she had a little collar around her neck with the name 'Batman' on it. It wasn't hard to tell what that was implying. Catwoman smirked as she saw his eyes wander.

"Where's Robin?" He asked, his eyes moving back to hers.

"Oh come on." She teased, strutting towards him. "Don't tell me your still thinking about him after tonight." She stopped in front of him and walked her fingers up his arm. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you and the boy had a little thing going o-"

Batman grabbed her wrist and held it tightly, hurting her a bit. She could see from his expression that he was in no mood for jokes right now.

"Where?" He commanded gruffly.

Catwoman sighed and nodded her head towards a door on the side of the room. Batman let her go and went to it, opening it and finding Robin inside the closet, tied up and knocked out on a seat. Batman scanned his vitals and everything seemed to be in working order.

"Oracle, I have Robin. He's safe." He said putting his fingers to his comm.

"Oh thank god. How is he?"

"Unconscious but fine."

"And Catwoman? Was she there?"

"I'm taking care of her." Batman said as he felt two slender arms wrap around his torso.

"See, he's perfectly fine." Selina said before turning him around. "Now can we have some fun?"

"Fun?" Oracle questioned. "Bruce, what is she-"

Batman turned the communicator off before his arm went around Selina's waist and he connected their lips. Catwoman smiled instantly reciprocating the kiss and pressing her hands against his chest. They kept it gentle as they started out but the kiss turned passionate quickly, both of their tongues colliding with each other as Selina moaned into the hero's mouth. Batman's utility belt hit the floor thanks to her quick handwork while they moved further away from Robin and closer towards the bed. He unzipped her suit, exposing more and more of her flesh to him until it reached her hips. Catwoman broke the kiss and removed the rest of it, stepping out of her heels beforehand, revealing her gorgeous naked body to the dark knight, including her trimmed pussy due to a lack of panties.

She pulled him by his tights and whispered in his ear. "Don't go easy on me."

Batman grabbed her and threw her onto the bed, making her laugh in excitement as he removed his boots and lower half of the batsuit. Catwoman got into position, getting on her hands and knees ready for him. She felt his movement onto the bed and his now bare hands moving along her hips and waist.

"Fuck." Batman groaned as his cock slid nicely into Selina's welcoming slit. Selina smiled at his reaction, lightly moaning herself as she coated him with a thin layer of wetness. He was pounding into Selina quickly, sheathing every inch of himself inside of her, making her clench the sheets tightly. His cock went so deep inside of her and felt so good it made Catwoman think the wait was worth it. Besides she was only one who had actually done it with the bat before so it made sense that she would go last. It still didn't stop her from almost soaking herself in anticipation.

"Oh yes. Yes! Harder!" Catwoman moaned, pushing herself back onto the dick as much as she could. "Fuck my pussy!"

Bruce drilled her with even more intensity and groaned loudly at the tightness of her sex. Catwoman's cunt just kept making Bruce's cock want more, pumping into her harder with each thrust. Batman usually usually left the dirty talking to Bruce Wayne but when it came to Selina...

"You like that Selina? My cock stretching out your tight pussy?" He asked in a growl, still pounding her mercilessly.

"Fuck yes! You know I do!" Catwoman responded, her back arched as she moaned.

"My cock's about to make you cum isn't it?"

"Yes! Yes! Fuck, don't stop! Don't stop till I cum!"

"Then cum Selina! Cum all over this cock!"

Catwoman had no choice but to obey, her pussy clenching around the thick meat inside of her and her orgasm rushing over her. She cried out as the pleasure overtook her and Batman admired the sweaty arch of her back.

Catwoman pulled herself off of him and turned around, getting on her knees and making out with him instantly. Turns out, he removed his entire suit aside from the cape and cowl, so she took this opportunity to press her body against his own rock hard one, feeling his chest against her breasts and his biceps around her back, as well as coping a feel of that tight ass of his.

"My turn." She whispered when she broke the kiss and turned them over so that Batman was where she once was, except on his back looking up at her. She removed her bra and stroked his cock, positioning herself over it.

"God, I've been wanting to ride this all night." Catwoman said before taking the cock into her cunt once again. "Fuck, your cock is so big."

Bruce's hands moved to her hips and ass as she bounced onto of him, his eyes scanning her body's features, especially the tits that were moving in motion with her. Catwoman was mainly focused on herself right now, angling herself in such a way that his dick would brush her g-spot, driving her senses insane. She watched Batman's strained expression and smiled as she saw the sweat gather on his hard body.

"You love this, don't you Batman?" She teased. "How hard I'm riding your big dick?"

It wasn't hard for Bruce to instantly see what she was doing. Doesn't mean that it wasn't working. "Oh...fuck yes." He groaned.

"You like how tight my pussy is?"

"So...so fucking tight."

"Well you don't get to cum just yet Bats. So why don't you just watch my tits bounce and watch me as I as cum all over your thick cock again."

Bruce felt himself about to lose it and pulled Selina down hard on his cock. She screamed and felt her orgasm get that much closer. She kept impaling herself on Bruce's cock until her body shook and she came again, coating his cock in another layer of her sweet cum.

Catwoman breathed heavily from her second orgasm and got off of Batman slowly, smiling at him and kissing him on the cheek. "Good job. Now..."

Catwoman moved herself down his body, stroking his member gently as she did. It twitched in her hand and she could tell that he was undoubtedly going to cum soon. She wrapped her lips around his dick and sucked lightly, taking his cock further in her mouth.

Bruce made a strained groan as Catwoman bobbed on his cock, having her tongue along the underside of his shaft and stroking him just as well. When she looked up at him with her green eyes, that's when Bruce lost it.

He groaned loudly as Selina took him down her throat and cum rocketed straight into it. She made a satisfied moan as she swallowed his semen, spurt by spurt. She pulled off him with a content sigh, glad to have gotten every last drop and smiled at him.

"Impressive. I would say that was a satisfying warm up." Catwoman said.

Batman raised an eyebrow. "Warm up?"

Batman heard the front door open and sat up to see Harley and Ivy walk in and stand at the foot of the bed, Harley in just a red and black bra and panties and Ivy with only her leaves to cover up her most intimate areas.

"That's right B-man." Harley giggled.

"We're not finished with you just yet." Ivy added.

Batman looked back at a smirking Catwoman, "Ivy, close the closet." She said, gesturing to the unconscious Robin. "I don't think we want the kid to end up seeing this."


End file.
